


It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's had a bad day and its up to his boys to fix it. (Even if they caused some of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.

Jack Pattillo was a mess. To say that he'd had a bad day would be an understatement. The morning started with them running out of bacon, Ryan apologising with a small shrug and offering to cook it that night instead. It was no big deal, Jack was not too upset then but it wasn't a great start to his morning. Gavin had thrown up in the car, something Jack had anticipated the moment he'd eaten one too many doughnuts. It had been left to Jack to clean up, Geoff getting out of it due to a 'meeting' (Jack knew that it didn't start for another few hours). Jack didn't mind that so much, he helped Gavin recover and he was pleased to see his Brit up and bouncing around about twenty minutes later. But then his computer wouldn't start and on the replacement laptop final cut was slow and laggy and just as he was about to hit save the damn thing shut down. So he'd lost a lets play, no biggie. He'd stayed a little into the lunch break and therefore everyone had gone to lunch without him. The kitchen was practically empty and that's when Jack began to get grouchy.

  
When everyone returned, they decided to film a let's play. Naturally, while Jack was out attempting to find food, Geoff had thought it hilarious to tangle the wires again. Jack untangled them with a heavy sigh. But the joke kept going, his boys began to tease him and they never let up. Jack was exhausted by the end of it, attempting to cheer himself up by reading the fans comments. Bad idea. He found a few nice ones, those he took the time to reply to and thank for their kindness. Most, however, were horrible and nasty towards him in particular. He should have known, it was Youtube. Still, Jack felt himself feeling less and less enthusiastic and happy towards the day. Ryan noticed his funk, tried to coax him out of it and yet Jack simply shrugged him off. He took comfort in the fact that they could go home soon and he could watch the show he'd recorded. It was a pleasant thought in a sea of frustration.

  
Jack collapsed to the sofa, stealing the remote from Michael as the curly haired hot head made a dive for it.  
"Jack!" He cried out, landing in Jack's lap and pouting adorably. Still, Jack would not back down.  
"No, my day has been shit. You can watch whatever later." Jack said firmly, poking Michael's pout and relaxing as he looked through the list of their recorded shows. It took Jack a moment to realize he'd been cycling through them for a while. He swallowed, checking once more before looking down at Michael where he still lay across his lap. "Where's the Game of Thrones I missed?" Jack asked, voice a little tight. The day was taking its toll on him. Michael looked thoughtful, stealing the remote and checking for himself before shrugging.  
"I guess someone deleted it, Gavin probably watched it or something." Michael said nonchalantly. Jack was less than happy.  
"Are you kidding me? Gavin knew that I hadn't seen it yet!" He yelled, startling Michael.

  
"Hey, calm down. He probably forgot." Michael said, frowning.  
"No, I don't want to fucking calm down. Did you not hear me earlier? My day has been shit. Go away, Michael." Jack ordered, his face like thunder. Michael quirked an eyebrow, clearly hurt.  
"Bu-" He began, but Jack started to shove him away.  
"I said, get out Michael." Jack insisted, glaring at his boyfriend until Michael stumbled from his lap. He sulked away like a scolded puppy, chancing sad glances towards Jack. Jack did not relent though, simply seething in his seat. His fists clenched together as he put on the first thing he could find. Jack was simply spent, frustrated and done with the day and everyone in it.

  
So that's where Jack was. Sitting in front of a TV staring at the show he wasn't quite watching. He could hear whispering nearby, no doubt Michael was talking about him. Jack felt a little bad, but he'd simply had enough. He knew he'd make it up to Michael later. Jack had finally started to calm down, lulled towards a nap by the TV's constant noise and the comfort of the sofa. He was so near, eyes shut and breath slowing when something came and disrupted his calm. One eye cracked open. He could hear the sound of a terrible pop song floating towards him, most likely one of the lad's iPods. Jack waited for it to leave, to be turned down. Instead, the sound came towards him and a bleary figure came into view. Both of Jack's eyes were open now. Gavin stared back at him, having placed the iPod down and bobbing slightly around to the song. Jack had to admit, it was slightly comical. But he was adamant about being grouchy, scowling and closing his eyes again.

  
But then Gavin began to sing and that alone was enough for at least a small smile to creep onto Jack's lips. When he opened his eyes, Ray had joined Gavin and they were dancing crazily. Michael soon entered the mix as well, head bobbing and thrusting against Ray's thigh. Jack chuckled a little, enjoying the show.  
"Ready or Not, I like your face do you like my song?" Gavin sang as he leaned forward and pushed Jack's cheeks in. He played with them for a while, opting to hum the song while Ray and Michael took over. Jack let him, laughing at the attention. He barely noticed Geoff and Ryan slipping beside him. It was when Geoff's feet were in his lap and a strong, muscly arm was batting Gavin away that he realized. Ryan's arm was around his shoulders while Geoff was handing him an entire plate full of bacon with a side of bun. Jack shook his head, thanking Geoff and sagging against Ryan. The lads began to calm down, turning down the song and coming to rest at the Gents' feet.

  
"Does this make up for your bad day?" Ryan asked, running a hand through Jack's hair.  
"I'm sorry I deleted Game of Thrones." Gavin said glumly, resting his cheek on Jack's thigh.  
"Actually that was me, so I'm sorry." Geoff said, shrugging and leaning against Jack's shoulder.  
"You and I are snuggling to make up for you pushing me away." Michael said with a nod, daring Jack to protest.  
"What? I want to snuggle with Jack!" Ray cried, playfully swatting at Michael.  
"Jokes on you, idiots. I'm snuggling with Jack." Ryan said softly, nuzzling into Jack's cheek. "Maybe a little more if you're lucky." He whispered into the ginger's ear. Jack blushed. Perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
